dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan
Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, known in Japan as , is the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie. The original release date in Japan was on '''March 6th, 1993' between episodes 176 and 177. It was realeased on Video and DVD in America by FUNimation Entertainment on August 26th 2003. Due to the popularity of this movie, it spawned two sequels, Broly: Second Coming and Bio-Broly. Battles featured * Goku vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) * Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan), Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Summary Introduction While at a hanami picnic, during a painful singing session courtesy of Krillin, a massive ship arrives. Out comes Paragas, one of the few surviving Saiyans. He invites Vegeta to rule a new Planet Vegeta. Vegeta initially refuses until Paragas appeals to Vegeta's ego by asking him to kill the Legendary Super Saiyan that has completely destroyed the south galaxy. Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong depart with Vegeta (Future Trunk's reasons being to try and stop his father from doing something stupid, as Trunks is suspicious of Paragus' motives). Goku is at a school interview with Chi-Chi who is trying to get Gohan into the school. Goku is then called telepathically by King Kai and it appears that he is talking to himself he then teleports to King Kai and the school asks Chi-Chi if he is a magician. King Kai had sensed the Legendary Super Saiyan in the south galaxy so he sent Goku to stop him. By the time Paragas had arrived, Goku had already been searching for the Super Saiyan. At first the group (besides Future Trunks, as he doesn't trust Paragus, and tried to stop Vegeta) believes that Paragas has good intentions and honestly wants to create a new Planet Vegeta. Later on it is revealed that the planet is on a collision course with a large comet, Comet Camori. A new Planet Vegeta Soon after Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Muten-Rôshi, Oolong, and Vegeta arrive, a report comes in that the Legendary Super Saiyan is attacking another planet. Vegeta takes Paragas' son, Broly, and investigates. While Vegeta and Broly are investigating the attack, Gohan, Trunks and Krillin go out to investigate the new Planet Vegeta. They find a slave colony strip mining the planet to send energy to the palace. Gohan, Trunks and Krillin quickly break up the slave labor going on at the colony. This is also when Goku arrives on the planet to be punched by Krillin. Paragas also first meets Goku during this scene, and immediately identifies him as Bardock's son. The first time that Broly sees Goku he immediately recognizes him and gets extremely angry. Broly relentlessly attacks Goku until Paragas brings him back under control by using a mind-control device put on him when he was a teenager. Unfortunately for Paragas, Broly has found a way to bypass the mind-control which the device has over him. During this scene we are told, by Paragas, that Goku and Broly were born on the same day. Broly was born with a fighting power of 10,000 while Goku was born with power level of 2. It is said that Goku cried constantly, keeping Broly awake for days on end. From then on Broly would constantly hold a grudge against Goku. After Paragas reflects on the past, Broly attacks Goku during the night. It is in this fight that we see Broly in his restrained Super Saiyan form. Towards the end of the fight Paragas reasserts control over Broly and forces him to stop attacking Goku. He barely manages to do so, foreshadowing things to come. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan Eventually Gohan, Trunks and Kuririn bring the slaves they freed back to the palace, and they identify Broly as the one that attacked their planet. Broly walks towards Goku shouting, "Kakarot!" repeatedly. Broly goes into his restrained Super Saiyan form again while in the walk towards Goku. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan form and attacks Broly but the attack has no effect. Then Paragas decides to reveal the entire story. Broly soon rages out of Paragas's control and becomes a monstrous behemoth of a Super Saiyan, his true and most powerful form. Vegeta, stunned by Broly's power, falls to the ground, eyes wide with fear. Broly, raged beyond control, destroys the strip mines and the slaves' home planet. Broly goes after Goku and Gohan in a chase, destroying forests and slaves with a barrage of ki blasts. The chase stops and Goku turns Super Saiyan. Gohan follows suit and then Trunks comes to help and also transforms into his Super Saiyan form. This is when the action really starts. To make it short, the battle is Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form versus Goku, Gohan, and Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms (Goku stated that Broly wins round one, but then it gets to round 2). The battle gets intense, but remains completely one-sided. Then Piccolo shows up after Broly annihilates the boys and saves Gohan from a would-be-fatal attack (During which, in the Japanese version, Broly tells Piccolo that he Broly isn't a monster, but, in actuality, the devil.). Piccolo then gets around to handing out everyone senzu beans. Not long after, the four warriors then decide to gang up on a patient Broly, who stands on a thin cliff. In only a matter of scenes, all four of them become annihilated by Broly again; Goku continuously gets punched in the face, Trunks and Gohan are both brutally clotheslined, and Piccolo is kicked twice, and then blown meters away from a ki blast into a cliff. Recovering from the blast, Piccolo attempts to get Vegeta to fight. In shock, he refuses, and is abandoned by Piccolo. Meanwhile, Goku is having a hard time doing anything to Broly, except giving him a good time. Vegeta, rediscovers his inner Super Saiyan pride, transforms into his Super Saiyan form once again, and joins the fight against Broly. His efforts, however, are futile as he is blown directly into a cliff and knocked unconscious. Broly later finds his father, Paragas, attempting to flee inside a Saiyan space pod, leaving his son to die in the explosion of the planet. Broly crushes the pod in return, and throws it directly at the comet. Piccolo tells everyone to channel their power to Goku so he can defeat Broly. One by one they comply, except Vegeta. While gathering energy, Goku suffers at the hands of Broly; he is blown across the landscape by ki blasts, clotheslines, and very powerful punches. Finally, on the brink of defeat, Goku convinces Vegeta to help him. Goku then uses all the power that the Z-Warriors gave him to power one punch, defeating Broly. After dispatching Broly, Comet Kimori destroys the planet. However, the Z-Warriors and remaining slaves manage to escape in the Capsule Corp. spaceship Piccolo used to get there. Cast list Funimation dub *#Tendril - Eternal Sacrifice (Dragonaut) *#Tendril - The Invisibles *#El Gato - Stained-Glass Windshield *#El Gato - Lost in America (Part 1) *#The Pointy Shoe Factory - On Your Knees *#The Pointy Shoe Factory - Bump In The Night *#The Pointy Shoe Factory - The Dub Of The Dead *#Doosu - Louisiana House Five, Mid 1950's *#The Aleph - Lazarus *#Slow Roosevelt - Boys Lie, Girls Steal *#Slow Roosevelt - Silverback *#Spoonfed Tribe - Beetle Orange *#Dokodemo Doa - Fearful Yet Hopeful *#Pantera - 10's *#Gravity Pool - Reach *#Gravity Pool - Not Won't Give In *#Haji's Kitchen - Day After Day *#Haji's Kitchen - Lost *#Brave Combo - Dance of the Hours Trivia * Though it is absent from the Funimation dub, the opening narration in the Japanese version of the film states that Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan takes place during the ten-day wait prior to the Cell Games. however, goku was shown to be super saiyan throughout the entire ten days, something not shown in this movie. * This is the first DBZ Film in which Gohan uses his Super Saiyan power. * It is also the first time the four Super Saiyans (Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) fight together (along side Piccolo) as a team to defeat a villain. * It is the second DBZ Movie, to feature a Saiyan villian and the only one to feature two of them. * This movie, as well as the 10th and 11th Movie, are also the only movies where a Super Saiyan is a villain. * This the only DBZ Film in which Prince Vegeta's father (and Future Trunks grandfather), King Vegeta appears (in flashbacks). * During the Movie, Master Roshi transforms to his "Max Power" form briefy (when he drunkenly challenges Broly). * The Shamoians (or rather, similar looking characters) make a cameo appearance in Warriors of the Dead as two creatures play-fighting. * During the Trunks Saga, until he found out that he was his son from the future, Vegeta refused to believe that Trunks was a Saiyan, despite him turning Super Saiyan, as Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were the only Saiyans left (and Goku and Vegeta the only pure Saiyans). However, almost immediately upon seeing Paragus, he says "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" He also seems to be aware of the existence of the Legendary Super Saiyan. (However, in the Frieza Saga, he also seemed to be aware of the existance of the Legendary Super Saiyan, or at the very least the legend.) In addition, it's most likely that, other than Frieza and (possibly) King Cold, the only ones to directly refer to him by "Prince Vegeta" are Saiyans. * At 70 minutes, this is the longest of all thirteen DBZ films. * When Master Roshi is changing his face with a mask (when he drunkenly challenges Broly) one of the faces he makes is that of Arale Norimaki from Akira Toriyama's first manga series Dr. Slump. Another face Roshi makes has the features of a Super Saiyan, as well as a beard illustrated in the likeness of the Super Saiyan hairstyle typically adorned by Goku, complete with a golden aura. It is uncertain if this is an Easter egg showing Toei's answer to how a bald Super Saiyan might appear, or if, like the sequence as a whole, it is meant to be taken as a simple comedic gesture. *Goku's line of "Hey, I thought you Kais were supposed to know everything!" was a reference to the fact that King Kai has made mistakes in his judgment despite his alleged omniscience (for example, thinking Frieza was dead twice, forgetting that Nameks only need water to survive, believing that Namek was destroyed even though the planet still had five minutes, etc.). See also * List of films Category:Films 8